Project Summary This R13 application will provide travel support for competitively selected U.S.-based students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty to present their work at the IEEE International Symposium on Biomedical Imaging (ISBI) 2020 to be held April 4-8, 2020 at the Coralville Marriott Hotel & Conference Center near the University of Iowa, Iowa City, Iowa. ISBI is a scientific conference dedicated to mathematical, algorithmic, and computational aspects of biological and biomedical imaging, across all scales of observation (from microscopic to whole-body imaging) and is sponsored by both the IEEE Signal Processing Society (SPS) and the IEEE Engineering in Medicine and Biology Society (EMBS). It attracts approximately 600-700 attendees each year involved in biomedical imaging research and development from academic institutions, government laboratories, and private companies. Since its inception in 2002, ISBI has become a leading international conference bringing together researchers from diverse algorithmic fields, applications, modalities, and size scales, to facilitate cross-fertilization of ideas. ISBI, like other IEEE SPS and EMBS conferences, requires submission and review of four-page papers which are peer-reviewed much like journal articles. In addition to oral and poster presentations of peer-reviewed papers in multiple tracks during the main conference, ISBI 2020 will also include special student events, tutorials, a ?clinical day? emphasizing multi-disciplinary presentations/collaborations, plenary talks, workshops, and onsite grand challenges. Recipients of the travel awards will be competitively selected based on need and scientific excellence. U.S.- based students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty with accepted papers will be eligible to apply. We will be particularly supportive in providing travel awards to women and under-represented groups to help increase the diversity of the attendees. We anticipate that the travel awards will provide sufficient funding to the awardees to make the cost-benefit ratio for attendance extremely favorable. Through their attendance at ISBI, the awardees will benefit through their exposure to the simultaneous breadth and depth of topics offered at ISBI (presented by a mixture of leaders in the field as well as those early in their careers), their experience of presenting their work at an international conference, and their interactions and discussions with other attendees and leaders in the field. The conference as a whole will also benefit by not only enabling the high-quality work of the attendees to be presented but by also enabling an increased attendance of (and discussions/ideas/interactions with) U.S.-based students, postdoctoral fellows, and early career faculty with diverse backgrounds.